


Vampires?

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 runs into some strange creatures off-world. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires?

The day's crisis lay at Jack's feet, dead. He was a short, grey-skinned man--or close enough to a man, anyway--with the weirdest eyes Jack had seen. In death they were a dull, washed out pink. When he'd come at them, snarling and crazed out of his mind, they had been a vibrant red.  
  
Jack poked at the man with the toe of his boot.  
  
"I don't think you should do that, Jack." Daniel was wiping down his glasses. They had been sprayed with saliva and blood from the man as he grappled with Daniel. Jack thought it was kind of gross, and possibly dangerous--what if that guy was carrying a virus?  
  
He glanced worriedly at Carter and Teal'c. Teal'c was holding a bandage over Carter's neck. Carter looked almost as awful as the dead guy. He'd attacked her, first--she'd been alone and on her way to meeting them at the 'gate. They'd come running at the sound of gunfire, only to find the guy literally attached to her neck with his teeth. He'd torn away as they arrived, Carter's blood in his mouth.   
  
Jack hadn't needed to give the order to fire.  
  
Carter had been passed out. Jack had Daniel stick with her while he and Teal'c had made sure there was no more immediate danger. After that, Teal'c had taken over with Carter while Daniel and Jack examined the body.  
  
Carter moaned and tried to sit up, but Teal'c pushed her back down with gentle pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"O'Neill, I have stopped the bleeding."  
  
Finally.  
  
He went over to her, and she managed to focus on his face. "You know, Carter, if we're going to end up in a horror movie, the least you could do is find a guy with a cape."  
  
She smiled wanly. "I knew I was forgetting something, sir."


End file.
